


What it is like

by West_C137



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_C137/pseuds/West_C137
Summary: What is it like to be me.





	What it is like

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing, all criticisms are welcome. this will not be very long well... because... i don't know, i won't be able to write long story's till after Christmas.

It was Just a normal day, trapped in this game, killing monsters, and.... well living. If thats what you want to call it. My life, has become boring thats it. I have done almost everything there is to do, i've slain almost every type of monster their is to slay. i've maxed out my skills, even my dual wielding skill. Nothing. Nothing left to do. Well, their is one person that makes life interesting, her name is Asuna. The light in my very dark world. Without her i don't know what i'd do. maybe i'd just go on and turn into a dark person, maybe i'd just forget how to feel. I don't know... Without her, life wouldn't be worth living.


End file.
